Taken By Shadows HoO SYOC
by Javael
Summary: discontiuned deleting in several days
1. Prologue

The sound of a trumpet threw Javael out of his peaceful sleep and he found himself on the floor of his cabin. Groaning he looked up to see no one was around.

"Wait... We don't have a band class... And this isn't the military... For gods sake maybe I'm going crazy."

Pushing himself off the hard floored looked around his small yet homely cabin. They're were two bunk beds, the top of one was occupied with his personal belongings. Even though he was the only one in his cabin he preferred the top bunk, although now he might reconsider because this is the 5th time in two weeks he's fallen to the floor. There was a fuzzy purple rug at the door and another one with the Greek symbol for "Cabin" underneath him. He walked into the bathroom and looked at his reflection; his messy straight hair was a mess like always and his dyed silver stripe was just above his left eye like normal. His hair was dark brown expect for the dyed stripe, his hair naturally pushed to the left and his hair barely covered the tops of his ears. The back was much shorter because he didn't like his hair curling on his neck it felt weird. His nose was slightly rounded on the end and his mismatched eyes started at him. His left eye was royal purple and the right was a bright sea green. His jawline was defined and he left a small smirk play on his thin lips as he put his silver cuff earrings in about half way up his ears. Removing his shirt he turned and looked at his back in the mirror, his three claw mark scars were still there reminding him of painful memories.

"Damn... This still isn't a dream."

Putting the shirt back on he rubbed his black tattoo of a gear on his left wrist and looked back at his cabin. Today's the day the new campers arrive, gotta clean up on the very rare chance someone shares his parentage. Just as began to take a step out of his room two of him appeared out of thin air in front of him, smirking with their arms crossed. One had royal purple eyes and the other had shining sea green eyes.

"Good morning Javvvvv ready for great day?"

Walking through them I began picking up dirty clothes off the ground and putting them away. "Well you two seem to be in a good mood."

"Well duh." Rolling his purple eyes one of them floated over and looked at him. "Today we might meet a cousin of ours!"

"Doubtful."

"Aw don't be such a downer." The green one said, hopping on his bed. "On the likely chance you don't at least we get another year of the Janus cabin to ourselves."

"Which I wouldn't mind."

They both grinned and the purple one took off the seethe he was carrying and tossed it to Jav. "Take it, you'll look more badass if you're the one holding it."

Unseething it slowly I saw the blade, forged from Stygian iron. The blade was solid black, a gift from someone in the past, which complemented the simple black handle. He grinned and seethed it, and slung it by its strap over his shoulder.

"Yea good idea. Anything else?"

The green one grinned. "Impress the hot ones."

A pillow flew across the room, pelting him in the face making him disappear in the form of purple smoke along with the purple eyed one. "Bye Jav we'll see you later."

Sighing I chose my casual outfit not trying to impress anyone. Grabbing a green hoodie that matched my right eye I set it to the side while slipping on a purple shirt that matched my left eye. After the shirt was on I threw on the hoodie, leaving it unzipped. I slipped on my faded black jeans and looked at slipped on my purple vans. I picked up my silver necklace with a small gear on it and attached it around my neck. After putting on my band rubber brackets I was ready. Heading towards the door I mentally prepared myself for the chaos that was always outside.

 **Ok that's the prologue to give you a little taste~, I'll show off the camp on chapter 1 when I get OCs and think I have enough. The actual chapters will be much much longer this was just the prologue and I didn't wanna dive into to much so I thought right here would be w good stopping place. Preferably submit through pm but if you review that's ok to. Be creative and have fun with it!**

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Gender:

Pronouns:

God Parent:

Human Relatives:

Life History:

Appearance;

Hair color and length:

Build:

Face:

Tattoos, scars or birth marks:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Mental Condition( if any):

Secret:

Fatal Flaw:

How They Act Towards Other Demigods/People:

Casual Clothes:

PJ's:

Formal attire:

Training attire:

Weapon(s):

Demi God Powers:

Fighting Style:

Sexuality:

Crush/Relationship:

Extra/trivial info:


	2. Chapter 1 meet the new ones

**Ok wow just wow. I got sooooooo many amazing OCs within a few days. Thank you all so much and I'm going to leave it open a little longer as well cuz why not am I right? Anyways ALL OCs I've gotten so far will be in the story but if your OC isn't in this chapter or doesn't get much "screen time" this chapter fear not! Cuz they most definitely will I just got more then I was expecting and I am not and will not play favorites. If I mess anything up or misspell something plz plz correct me. Loved how creative you all were it was really something special and the amount of effort put into them was insane. I hope I can do you all justice, feel free to pm ideas or review and let me know what you think of the chapters! Any kinda reaction or interaction at all really helps and makes me want to write more!**

 **Accepted OCs:**

 **LittleLeoLover - Lillianna Canton**

 **LegitMistress123 - Adrielle Skyller Leon**

 **Guest - Noah (pretty sure it's the same Noah as below because they have almost the same submission, we need to talk neither can be in right now because I think they're the same also I have no description of what they look like)**

 **Sheik023 - Layra**

 **AGEless777 - Clara McAllister**

 **The 6th Spectral King - Seth Talon**

 **Lucifers Descendant - Kenny Voss**

 **Joshadams - Xavier Jordan**

 **Red blooded Being - Rowena Consuelo DeMonica-VonTaurus-DiAlbinta**

 **Percypotterharryjackson453 - Noah (read above)**

 **Omnitrain - Perrin Grey**

 **Number 2415 L.S - Caedmon Mackey**

 **Astronaughty - Maya Yu**

 **Sxetch - venues Jackson**

 **Antariies - Harley Reynolds**

 **LittlePineCone - Aikaterine Mors**

 **ThatSummerInWonderland - Quintin James McLaggen**

Best part about the Janus cabin besides having it to myself? Location. It's one of the newer ones so there's not really any other cabins near it.

"Jav! Hey Jav come on!"

A 14 year old girl a little ways away was waving in my direction, I flashed a smile and nodded. She smiled then ran up to me, her eyes shining. Her eyes were mismatched like mine but not as obvious at first, both of her eyes were a sea green/blue but one was a little more sea green and its counter part was slightly more blue. She has freckles across her nose and bright pink cheeks. She's really pretty but doesn't flaunt it like some of the Aphrodite chicks. She's got long wavy dark hair, brownish-black, and she's curvy yet skinny. A great combination. The pink on her cheeks compliments her high cheekbones, pink lips, and long lashes perfectly. The only "flaw" that one could find would be a medium scar on jawline. Today, like most days, she was wearing blue light-wash skinny jeans, a white shirt with a red flannel opened over the white shirt and red converse.

"Hey Skye."

"Come on don't you wanna see the new ones?"

Speaking with excited energy by new ones she meant campers, demigods seeking shelter or a place to train and yes, yes I would like to see the 'new ones'.

Smiling again I laughed a little and kept pace with her. "Yea lets go."

At the entrance a small flock of campers had formed along with the head of each cabin, which of course included me. Among the crowd was Lillianna Canton,14, a daughter of Athena, her caramel colored hair was in its usual braid so that it didn't fall all the way down to her feet. She was larger and more muscular then most girls but it fit her. She has grey eyes, a small nose, and a few freckles dotted her face. It was slightly covered by her shirt but her tattoo of three owls on her right arm was showing. She was wearing her owl earrings and turtle necklace, that I've never seen her without. Her usual camp shirt was prominent, probably to show her cabins respect for the camp to the 'new ones'. She had on jeans since it's almost fall anyways and combat boots to go along with them.

Perrin Grey was among the cabin leaders and didn't look to happy about standing in front of everyone. He's 15 and 5'5 with brown skin and dark red eyes. His black hair fell down to his eyes, showing off his handsome face and small ears. He had an athletic build and a tattoo of the Roman numeral IX on his left forearm. He was wearing a black jacket, with a grey shirt with a black flame on it. Grey jeans and grey shoes. As far as I know he's like me, all alone in his cabin. Of course though he was a son of Selene not Janus.

Xavier Jordan on the other hand wasn't having any trouble although I'm pretty sure he wasn't exactly expecting any new members. There's a lot of us from small gods and they love us yes but sometimes it can get lonely. Making a mental note to talk to them later today. Xavier had a light tan that almost matched his medium brown shade of hair that was slightly shaggy. He was slightly muscular but wasn't buff. He has dark brown eyes, an average size nose, and a small mouth. He's wearing a black t-shirt, grey jeans, and black/green skate sneakers. He's a pretty chill guy but again I've hardly ever talked to him since he got here.

Layra, a girl from iris was among the flock, she was around 5'7 feet tall, brown skin, dark brown narrowed eyes with squared shoulder looking upset, probably because the sword that's usually carried everywhere she wasn't allowed to bring. They thought weapons might intimidate the 'new ones'. She has black hair that's brown at the tips, it was bobbed down to the chin so it's out of the way. She had a pretty average build and a small scar on her right eye lid and a scar on the back of her left hand that looked like the Roman numeral XI.

From the Hypnos cabin they chose Clara McAllister to represent them since they don't really have a 'leader' per say. Now they get a lot of crap because people tend to think they do nothing but sleep all day but that is far from the case and people still go to them for help when they need help interpreting their dreams, especially from Clara. She has collarbone-length dark brown messy curls, currently it's pulled into a half ponytail but it's also just pinned back occasionally. She's curvy for 17 but stays both thin and fit, she's around 5'10 just a little under 6 foot. She has a round face, pretty with soft features. She's has a blueish-green almond shaped eyes, fair skin that's covered in freckles and a dimple on her left cheek. She has a very prominent scar about three inches long under her left eye and overall looks older then she is. She's wearing a loose T-shirt with shorts and converse, her shirt is a creme vanilla and her shorts were pastel blue. Her converse were a mix of both and was very appealing to the eyes. She had her camp necklace showing and her usual gold hoop nose piercing. Another mental note to talk to her in the future... I need friends.

Yawning I turned my attention back towards the entrance as a satyr crossed the entrance bringing along a cast of colorful people behind him.

The first was tall and sorta pale, broad shoulders, and long dark brown hair. His purple eyes with specks of gold seemed to shine in the sun. His face was pretty angular and sculpted. He gave a smile then started the line they stood in, side by side with about a foot in between. He was wearing a t-shirt with a while old wizard cartoon outline, purple flannel and black jeans. He pocketed his wand which I'm guessing is fake but how the hell would I be able to tell.

"Hi I'm Seth, Seth Talon. I'm 14."

A few people from the crowd gave a weak 'hi Seth' but for the most part they seemed to waiting for him to be claimed. After a few moments of silence the next person cleared their throat and spoke up.

"Hey, name is Kenny Voss."

I would place bets a few eyes were lingering on him. He has folded back spiky black hair with loose bangs. He was slim and tone with narrow features and a handsome face that went ever so well with his dark brown eyes. He was wearing a black tee with a worn out denim vest, tan kaki shorts and grey sneakers. His hand pulled out a pair of sunglasses and slipped them over his eyes to avoid the glare.

"I'm uh, I'm Venues..."

He was a 17 year old guy with dark brown hair with red highlights, it goes down to almost touch his eyes but is combed to the side. He's got stormy grey eyes with a sunspot below his right eye. He was slightly tan with a lean athletic build. He was wearing black slim fit jeans with a light blue tank top, held in his right hand was a balled up black and white sweater that looks a little to big for him. He was wearing purple converse and he seemed to have two wedding bands around his neck.

Before a 'Venus-Penis' joke could be made the girl next to him cleared her throat slightly.

"Hi my name is Maya Yu." She was a cute young girl, looks to be Korean, about 5' and probably around 80lbs. Her light peach skin was spotless and her hair was solid black. It was straight and went down to the middle of her upper arm, her bangs were brushed to the left. She has a petite build with extremely dark brown almond begging eyes. Her eyebrows are thin and tilted to where she looked slightly worried. She has delicate soft features and a small nose. She had dark blue skinny jeans with high tops. She's wearing a beaded bracelet and a striped top, covered by an open cardigan.

There was a murmur among the crowd, they were obviously disappointed that they're was only four new campers.

"Yo do y'all already know your heritage?" I asked curious.

They looked at each other then back my way, nodding.

Grinning I looked to the other cabin leaders. "That simplifies things, so what are they?"

The crowd focused on them and eagerly waited in their response, neither looked to happy to simply discuss it in front of a crown but Seth stepped up just before Kenny did, followed by Venues and Maya.

"My mother was Hecate."

"My father was Set."

"Phobos is my god parent."

"Asclepius is mine."

One of the camp leaders stepped forward, don't recognize him but he seemed eager to talk to Kenny. "An Egyptian demigod? Please follow me, you kinda are one of few who belong to Egypt's gods."

The crowd began to disperse while me and the Hecate cabin rep walked over to Seth and the others. Representing Hecate was a girl named Rowena Consuelo DeMonica-VonTaurus-DiAlbinta, or Row for short. She's 16, very dark brown hair that's softly curled, thick, and falls down waist length. She's slim and delicate looking, 5'3 she's kinda short but everyone here is different. She has high cheekbones, a high forehead, softly defined jaw line, with full pink lips, pale skin, and rosy cheeks. She has almond shaped blueish lavender eyes with long thick lashes and dimples. She was wearing dark high waisted jeans, a long sleeve grey crop top, a gold chain choker and black sneakers.

"Hello Seth my name is Rowena, from the Hecate cabin, my accomplice here... Who are you?"

"Jav, from Janus, I just came to say hi to Seth and the others if any of you need help or a friendly face avoid the Ares cabin. You won't find ether there. Also Maya and Venues, you two are gonna have a cabin to yourselves so if you feel alone come to me, I can find people you'll get along with. This place is better with friends trust me."

Putting my hands in my hoodie pockets I walked off as they began to converse about their new lives. A little ways off from the crowd a teen named Caedmon Mackey was leaning against a cabin house. He's roughly 5'7, naturally tan skin that's caramel colored with his Amber eyes watching the 'new ones'. His dyed white hair was extremely curly and was a little over a foot long. He's slightly muscled but more or less has that 'normal body type', his eyes were oval shaped bordering on bushy eyebrows with faded freckles. His tiny scar below his lip was showing along with the one under his right knee. He was wearing his usual blue fleece over a light red "Princes Trust" shirt with the Prince of Wales logo on it, along with green combat trousers.

Looking away from him I turned my attention towards a girl with long silvery blonde hair that reached just below her waist and hips, feathers are woven through in random places. She's tall and lithe, slim its minimal curves. Despite that she is muscular and not bulging.

"Yo Aika!"

She turned around and I saw her slim face with a strong jawline, she has a small nose and almond shaped eyes. Looooooots of freckles were on her and her simpl, baby blue graphic tee with the words "Th053 p00r traff1c c0n35" written across in black letters. A black ribbon tying back her hair and jean shorts with black and white striped tights. She wore black ballet flats with small rainbow ribbons adorning the toes.

"What do you want?"

"About that letter... Yesterday. Have you given it any thought?"

"...my answer is yes. Prove to me I made the right decision tonight."

A smile crept it's way onto my face while I turned and jogged towards the 'meeting place'. Running along the lake side next to the cabins Skye turned towards the sound of my running and with a grin I waved at her to follow me. She smiled and bolted my way, leaving the small group of Demigods she was giving a makeup tutorial. Keeping my pace we jogged past the group of 'new ones' that were being given the most boring tour of the camp ever by a old satyr. Grinning towards them I gave another wave to follow, a little test to get a feel for their personalities; are they the type of person to act on impulse and follow a stranger because it's more fun, or are they the type to stay in line and follow the rules.

Kenny and Venues looked at each other then towards the backs of Maya and Seth running behind us. After about 5 minutes of running we dashed behind a boulder on the side of the river, slipping into a crack revealing a small make shift cove. Sitting around the pool of water was Aikaterine Mors and Perrin Grey.

"Why'd you bring the newbies?"

Aika's comment made Seth stop at the entrance and almost back out but inside he put on a smile and sat down across from her next to Maya. Me and Skye sat in the middle and looked around at everyone.

"Ok well now that everyone's here... Aika, thank you for agreeing to explain to everyone what we're doing."

Shooting me an irritated look she cleaned her throat and began to explain. "Me and Javael here have been named 'squad leader's of our respective chosen demigods. Tonight we will have a series of tests for demigods who would like to go on this quest."

Grinning I watched as everyone's faces became clouded with thought, deciding if they'd want to go or if they did, what group they'd be chosen to be in. Skye looked towards me and nodded which kept my grin in place. _One member down._

 **Hey guys so I just wanted to say this is NOT where I intended to end this cheater but I figured I'd been taking way to long for me to write this and I wanted to give you guys and girls something solid so that you know I am doing this. One last thing I noticed a lot of you saying Camp Half Blood and I was planning on this being an entirely new camp but I can do half blood that wouldn't bother me at all, leave a review of what you think! The next chapter will show off much more of the characters and will kick off the plot so stay tuned! That's all**

 **PEACE OUT SCOUTS**


End file.
